This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for wrapping books and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to wrap-around packing wherein discrete articles are deposited upon carton blanks which are wrapped about the articles to surround all sides of the articles. The thus obtained packages are then ready for stacking, storage or transport
In the art of packaging products of variable length, width and height, it is the practice of the manufacturer to maintain a large inventory of pre-scored and pre-slit containers of varying sizes together with an inventory of filler pads for insertion into the filled containers since normal size variations in so-called standard size products will result in the container selected being slightly too small or too large. Thus, a tight package of the product is not obtained without the use of the aforementioned filler pads.
Moreover, when the production is changed to new sized articles to be wrapped, a different sized pre-scored and pre-slit blank must be inventoried and used. This contributes to the initial cost of the packages and necessitates relatively long interruptions of the packing operation during conversion from the processing of a first dimensioned article to the processing of articles of a different second dimension.